El precio de una sangre pura
by Mionepansy
Summary: Esta es la historia de Pansy Parkinson desde sus inicios de Hogwarts una niña de 11 años de edad, siempre la hija perfecta y pedante igual que su madre con los prejuicios de la sangre. Cada año algo distinto, sentimientos encontrados hacia su mejor amigo, dudas y engaños, magia y artes oscuras, la guerra de la luz contra la oscuridad, ser reclamada por la marca tenebrosa a ta
1. Sangre de serpiente

1 de Septiembre de 1991.

 _«Estación King Cross »_

Era uno de esos dias calurosos de verano, aunque aquella mañana era tan fresca como la recordaba, sobre todo su mano pequeña y flacucha tan aferrada a la de su madre se sentía segura... segura de que ese día primer de su transición académica en el más grandioso colegio de magia y hechicería Hogwarts sería inolvidable , una niña de 11 años de edad cual cabello azabache y abundante hasta su fino y delicado cuello pálido, de orbes sumamente verdosos grandes párpados y expresión altanera como curiosa ante los muggles por eran esos Muggles personas ordinarias y sin magia alguna. Esas que debían ser ignoradas, aplastadas por los magos puros como ella, como su familia, como sus amigos..., Por que eran bazofia, bazofia pura.

El vestido pomposo de terciopelo turquesa hacia juego con su diadema color plata, eran esos los colores de Slytherin o se asemejaban en si como una orgullosa niña de sangre real, de sangre poderosa, de sangre de una familia de lo más grandes magos de la línea de la pureza en la línea de los Sagrados 28 en la comunidad mágica.

Sus zapatos de charol hacían un juguetón eco mientras caminaba al lado de su mami, su mami querida que por milagro de la vida, le acompañó ese día para abordar el expreso que daba hacia Hogwarts.

La elfa domestica de la mansion Parkinson iba detrás de sus amas prácticamente aplastada por el tumulto de valijas, el búho nuevo de la señorita Pansy Parkinson seguía los pasos inútil como trabajosa mente por toda la estación de King Cross con un encantamiento de invisibilidad para no ser vista por los Muggles asi como el equipaje de la niña.

—¿Lo recuerdas verdad?— grazno una preciosa mujer al lado de la niña de finas facciones delicado y escultural cuerpo, abundante cabellera azabache recogido en un moño, labios rojos y pulcros, una túnica negra ocre ciñendo su curvas, esa era la madre de Pansy, Pheobe Parkinson, con su expresión arrogante de una mujer acaudalada en la riqueza, belleza y pureza — ¿Recuerdas en que casa debes quedar?— insistió una vez más con esa autoritaria pero suave voz a su hija de 11 años la viva imagen de ella su madre cuando era niña.

— Si mami— asintió la pequeña con su rostro fino y delicado con ese porte narcisista tan parecida al de su madre — Slytherin — siseo con orgullo apretando un poquito más la mano de su mami.

—Muy bien, Pansy, no me decepciones —jaleo la mujer mientras ahora avanzaban hasta desvanecerse en la parada 9 3/4.

 _«Estación 9 3/4 Expresó de Hogwarts »_

Habían aparecido entre el bullicio de magos y brujas, niños llorando entre mocos, sollozos asustados por que luego de 10 años atrás finalmente se apartaran de sus padres hasta una buena temporada, las madres consolandole con dulces palabras de aliento. Pansy miraba toda las escenas con curiosidad, mueca de burla y repulsión alguna. Tanto que se había sobre saltado al soltar la mano de su madre por él repentino estridente saludo de la señora Zabini.

— ¡Pheobe Querida!— esa mujer morena de vestimenta de alta costura de los magos más famosos de la vida mágica. Con esa expresión de dureza, presunción y belleza se deslizaba hacia ellas, con esos globos marrones al asecho y su cabello ondeando salvaje mente por toda su cintura. Solo unos metros atrás venia un niño de tez achocolatada, túnica bien pulcra y cuidada negra y verde, con zapatos de piel de dragon, rostro penetrante y elegante europeo.

—Hola Blaise — se adelanto la pequeña Pansy hacia él niño con una sonrisa suave.

—Pansy, te ves horrible — siempre esa costumbre de burlarse de ella no cambiaba en nada.

La niña estaba a punto de poder decir algo en su contra cuando se fijo que el señor Lucius Malfoy de aire arrogante y cabello sumamente largo albino en una cola de caballo, con su vasta gabardina negra y sus ojos grises como buitres de repulsión hacia los demás particulares se dirigía hacia el par de mujeres que hablaban tan acalorada mente de las nuevas noticias del Ministerio y otros chismes fuera del tema.

Detrás de él su mujer de belleza casi irreal, rubia de ojos azules, una tunica blanca, con esa expresión de que todo le hedia en ese común lugar con nada de clase, venia de la mano de su hijo.

Draco Malfoy, ese niño tan igual a su padre pero en miniatura según Pansy sabia, lo conocía desde su nacimiento, práctica mente se habían criado juntos con otros amigos como Vicent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Theodore Nott y las hermanas Greengrass. Eran muy buenos amigos.

Ella amplio una sonrisa distraída mientras se acercaba hasta Draco, pasando de Blaise que ahora estaba al lado de su madre con cara de que no entendía nada de lo que hablaban los adultos.

— Draco— lo llamó la azabache niña con voz queda y una sonrisa en grande. Por que estaba tan feliz de verle.

El niño de cabellos rubio casi blancos, fijo sus orbes grises en ella misma, torciendo una sonrisa mínima — Veo que estas preparada con los colores de la casa, buen intento — había bufado, más era esa forma que ella muy bien sabia de que se veia bonita.

— Fue mi madre, ya sabes — hizo un ademán y fruncio las cejas para luego soltar una pequeña carcajada burlona — Que decir de ti... — Le señaló la suera negra y sus pantalones del mismo color — ¿Llegaste de un funeral?— solo ellos se entendían en su forma de comunicarse.

— No te interesa — el niño Draco rodo los ojos y la fulminó.

Blaise ahora se había unido con ellos con los regordetes de Crabbe y Goyle que venían engullendo unos cráneos de chocolate.

—¿Nunca se cansan de comer?— esa dulce voz de una rubia niña con aire de princesa misma, preciosos ojos azules se acercaba al quinteto en compañía de sus padres y hermana menor.

— ¡Daph!— chillo Pansy, olvidando a los niños que ahora parecían muy entretenidos en una conversación que solo los de su género entendían.

— Hola Pansy — dijo con capricho la niña rubia acercándose a ella y sus amigos.

Mas tarde había aparecido Theodore Nott en compañía de un escolta de traje negro y cara dura, sus ojos apagados eléctricos azules del niño miraba asustadizo algo a sus amigos de toda la vida.

Y ahí estaban el gran grupo futuro de Slytherin, los que estaban hechos desde que nacieron hacia la grandeza, cuales destinos estaban marcados, estaban escritos, para la pureza, para la grandeza, para ser alabados o ser repudiados.

El silbato del tren para partir había llamado la atención de todos, padres ansiosos, niños grandes y pequeños corriendo para abordar.

Pansy y sus amigos luego de despedirse de sus padres, se apresuraron en también subir al expresó, buscar un compartimiento para todos.

Pasaron muchos, muchos niños, muchas caras conocidas pero irrelevantes.

Hasta que finalmente dieron con un aden vacío para ellos, aunque no cabian todos juntos debieron dividirse.

Theodore se fue al de al lado con Crabbe y Goyle.

Seguido de los restantes se fueron al siguiente, Pansy, Blaise, Daphne y Draco estaban sentados juntos en el aden.

— Es algo obvio ¿no?— Se había adelantado Draco, luego de acomodar las valijas de mano, mientras jugaba con un reloj de oro puro cuales llevaba las iniciales "DM" en la parte de atrás.

El trío restante les miraba confuso y en silencio.

— ¿Qué es obvio Draco?— Se adelantó la azabache Pansy, contemplándole atenta.

—Eres tan ingenua — suspiro mientras pasaba sus grises hacia Dapne y Blaise.

— El quiere decir, que todos quedaremos en Slytherin — aclaró Blaise para luego mirar por la ventana despreocupado, al tiempo que aquel expreso comenzaba a moverse, abandonando Londres finalmente.

— Nacimos para eso — susurro la rubia con su dulce voz y su vista orgullosa de una chica agraciada y riqueza misma.

Pansy por su parte no decía nada más, tenia el estómago revuelto, los nervios comenzaban acarrear contra ella, la inseguridad la consumía, se mordió sus rosas labios y se hundió en el sillón.

 _" **¿Y si no quedo en Slytherin? Mi madre se decepcionara, esa es la última voluntad de mi padre, no puedo fallar, no quiero ser señalada como traicionera, no quiero "**_


	2. Verde ambición

**_flαѕh вαck_**

 _Una azabache niña de unos 7 años de edad con esos ojos tan verdes como un bosque salvaje y misterioso destelleante, una preciosa diadema que llevaba en su lacio cabello tan negro como la misma noche, aquel listón centelleaba con pulcritud platina mente dando el dulce aspecto de una muñequita de porcelana, pero lo más llamativo ante sus pálidas mejillas sonrosadas y el aire inocente que llevaba, era ese vestido verde limón que tanto su mami querida había trabajado por meses de anticipación con los mejores diseñadores infantiles del mundo mágico, la falda hasta la rodillas de saten se alzaba en vuelo como una balerina o bella hada de cuentos para dormir. Se veia linda, la niñita perfecta, si que lo era._

 _Llevaba ferviente mente aquel regalo algo gigante para su tamaño aferrado a ella entre sus bracitos, sabria que le fascinaria a ese niñito rubio platino con aires aristócratas de lider innato, por que, por que simplemente era un hombrecito._

 _Se dejo guiar por su madre tan joven parecía su mami un ángel, ella la niña Pansy, ansiaba ser como ella tan bella de grande como su mami, querida mami. Acercándose hacia la gran mansion de los Malfoys, tan gigante para sus ojos mucho más que la suya, era, era como un castillo donde ella debería ser la princesa y por supuesto Draco Malfoy el príncipe, como siempre jugaron muchas veces a las princesas, caballeros y dragones, en ese jardín galornado de muchos, muchos pavos reales. Draco los odiaba por que echaban a perder sus zapatitos de piel de Dragón, pero el señor Malfoy decía que era esas aves que tendría que tener la mansión para máѕ clase entre la envidia de los demás. Desde ahi el niño Draco comenzó a odiar todo tipo de ave o pajarraco como los llamaba._

 _La cuestión era que la niñita de 7 años Pansy Parkinson, se dirigía al evento más importante para los de su edad y toda familia de magos con sangre limpia, era ese día de verano donde todos se reunían, para celebrar el cumpleaños número 8 del príncipe de la familia Malfoy. El pequeño heredero Draco._

 _— ¡ Oh Pansy si te vez tan adorable! — era la voz de la señora Malfoy la otra mujer más bella que había visto la niña azabache. No podría elegir nadie más para que fuese su futura suegra alguna vez en el mundo. Muy en el Psique de Pansy eso era lo que ella quería, era la vida de la señora Malfoy siempre en la grandeza._

 _La hizo pasar para guiarla hacia un gran salón decorado con muchas fotos movibles de Draco el niño de ojos grises que siempre había admirado la niña, muchos postres y golosinas de todas las formas que se podía imaginar. Muchos, muchos niños correteando y blandiendo las varitas de juguetes entre ellos, vio muchas cabezas entre ellas la de un niñito de ojos azules eléctricos y mirada remingada, una niña rubia de preciosos ojos azules cielo con un vestido despampanante azul verdoso, dos niños mas rechonchitos expectantes hacia algo y un moreno con tunica negra y porte pedante riendo con un rubio de traje blanco y negro con pajarita le hacía ver tan bonito, era Draco Malfoy, esos grises inconfundibles le hacían suspirar de mil maneras, parecían estar cambiando cromos si era la moda de hoy._

 _La niña azabache de manera nerviosa y emocionada se acerca hacia ellos con una sonrisita blancuzca de oreja a oreja, no mira a nadie más que a el cumpleañero._

 _—¡ Feliz cumpleaños Draco!— Su voz fue dulce pero estridente a veces solía ser demasiado escandalosa que irritaba a los demás._

 _— Ya era hora de que aprecieras — demando el niño con su inusual forma de hablar — Mi regalo — exigió tajante mente._

 _La niña solo seguía con su sonrisita tonta, el hecho de que le dirigiese la palabra había sido demasiado para ella, con sus manitas temblorosas le extendió el gran paquete con papel plateado y un cinto grande y verde._

 _— ¿ Que es esto? Es gigante — dijo el niño con ilusión esa vez Pansy juro ver la sonrisa más linda de su vida._

 _— Es... Es una escoba... — era una de verdad ninguna de juguete, trató todo el verano con su mami en que la compañía de las Barredores que en ese tiempo estaba en su apogeo, adaptaran una al tamaño del heredero de los Malfoys._

 _Draco no dijo nada más, con impaciencia y sus ojitos brillantes rompió el papel con ansias desenvolviendo la escoba, esta era edición " 1987 " de ese mismo año que aún no había salido al mercado, color negra con motivos verdes en la punta de escoba, tenia grabada en dorado las siglas " DM" en el mango._

 _Solo se escuchaban " Ohh, Genial, ¡Esa escoba es la nueva!, ¡Es de verdad!"_

 _— Tengo que probarla, es el mejor regalo hasta ahora — alardeo el niño Malfoy lazando una furtiva mirada a la niña azabache — Por cierto el verde te queda bien, deberías usarlo más — era una manera extraña para un cumplido, también como un agradecimiento por el regalo. Asi era el niño Draco Malfoy._

 _Con el corazón y las mejillas más roja que un tomate lo vio partir con su grupo de amigos hacia el jardín, desde ese día supo que no había nadie más perfecto para ella que Draco sobre todo que siempre debía vestir de verde frente a él._

 _ **fín dєl flαѕh вαc**_ k

— ¡¡ PANSY!!— abrio los ojos lentamente todo parecía máѕ oscuro y el sonido del tren entre los rieles era cada vez mas notables a medida de que se espabilaba, logro ver una cabeza rubia y larga a unos metros de ella esos ojos azules era Daphne.

— ¿ Que pasa?— balbuceo confundida y media dormida acomodándose.

— Debemos cambiarnos las túnicas ya casi llegamos — dijo la rubia con aire algo histérico.

Entonces cayo en cuenta, el atardecer se cernía entre los tenues rayos de sol entraban por la ventana del vagon con un color naranja, Draco y Blaise no estaban ahi.

Sintió arcadas, la preocupación de la selección de las casas volvía acarrearle las tripas.

— Vamos — susurro azorada levantandose de un salto y tomando sus túnicas de Mándame Malkin.

Asi salieron del vagon.

Tiempo después todos estaban en la pequeña estación de Hogsmeade de Gran Bretaña. Muchos estudiantes con túnicas negras y corbatas de diferentes colores salian primero, mayores que ellos, se unían en un aglomerado grupo de carretas negras.

Pero los de primer años como ellos fueron llamados por un gigante hombre peludo que asustó de manera inevitable de un respingo a Pansy.

— ¡Los de primer año conmigo!— gritaba con su gruesa voz una y otra vez.

A su lado estaban Zabini y Nott que parecía más agotado que nunca este último.

— Compartamos el bote, vamos juntos — propuso aquel niño moreno jalando de la mano a la azabache chica de 10 años solo a días de cumplir los 11, ni siquiera le dio tiempo de buscar a Daphne o Draco...

Rendida le siguió mientras con otra mano agarraba la tunica que le quedaba enorme debido a su delgadez. Theodore ese niño arraigado le seguía detrás.

Tomaron el sexto bote, con otra niña robusta y cabello castaño llamada Millicent Bulstrode. Menos mal que no le habían tocado con ese gigante temían que el barco se hundiera con su peso y se ahogaran en el acto.

Pansy estaba concentradisima en el gran lago Negro, rodeada de tanta agua y las estrellas parpadeaban encima de la noche misma, todos con lamparas parecía un árbol de Navidad movible o luciérnagas gigantes, el bote se movia solo mientras avanzaba poco a poco hacía un gran imponente Castillo en la colina más alta la frente a unos kilómetros.

Ella entre abrio sus rosas labios impresionada seguido de suspiros de estupefacción de sus amigos de bote. El Colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería se cernía ante ellos.

Al cabo de unos largos minutos habían abandonado los botes para pasar por la gran entrada custodiada por un gran portón que fue abierto de inmediato, intento de nuevo buscar rastro de su Draco o de Daphne pero le era meramente imposible entre tantas cabezas de niños de primer año, Blaise, Theo y Pansy iban en el centro apretujados entre el tumulto, siendo guiados por ese hombre gigante entre un angosto camino lleno de árboles.

Hasta que al cabo de un pestañeo estaban en el gran vestíbulo del castillo, se dedicó ante su resignación contemplar cada detalle de las estructuras de mármol, rocas y las antorchas de fuego cual cubrían toda la luz del lugar.

Hasta que escuchó esa inconfundible voz arrastrada de su rubio adorado a unos metros donde se encontraba, estaba acompañado de Crabbe y Goyle. Un niño flacucho con aspecto de tonto y azabache, otro pelirrojo cabeza de Zanahoria apostaba que era un Weasley y otro más ridículo con un sapo en mano, estaban al frente de su príncipe.

Draco se movió con ese pavoneo malicioso y sonrisita calculadora.

— Vaya, Vaya es cierto lo que especulaban en el tren — todos estaban expectante asi como debía hacer ese albino niño llamaba la atención en donde quiera que fuese. — Este año nos visita el gran Harry Potter — unos pasos más y Draco con su sonrisa de media luna esta frente a ese azabache que parecía que pasaba hambre. — Soy Malfoy, Draco Malfoy — este extiende su mano hacia el niño leyenda que parecía famoso por que solo sobrevivió.

Pero una risita molesta llamó la atención de Draco, volviendo sus grises hacia el pelirrojo andrajoso. —Dejame adivinar — se había expresado pedante mente frente al niñito — Pelirrojo, tunica de segunda mano, debe ser un Weasley — bufo con sequedad y asco. Volviendo su vista hacia el niño Potter aun con su mano extendida —Pronto descubrirás que hay familias de magos mejores que otras Potter. No te juntes con la gente equivocada — hizo amague de referirse a Weasley esperando que Potter captase el mensaje, todos estaban en silencio esperando lo que pasaría a continuación todos los ojos fijados en ellos y Pansy conteniendo la respiración.

— Gracias Malfoy, pero paso ya yo se con quien juntarme — era la voz del imbécil de Potter rechazando la grandeza junto a Draco, que patético.

Crabbe y Goyle se cuadraron esto parecía que pronto se convertiría en una riña. Pero una voz de una mujer mayor, con tunica roja vino de terciopelo y moño apretado dándole un aspecto más estricto en su tez y ojos castaños llamo la atención de todos.

— Buenas noches, futuros alumnos del colegio de Magia y hechicería de Hogwarts, en unos minutos pasaremos a la ceremonia de selección de las casas, quiero que se mantengan en silencio y en orden en la fila, serán llamados por orden alfabético, pasaran al taburete y se sentaran el sombrero seleccionara su casa correspondiente, ¿Alguna pregunta?— sus ojos castaños daba a todos una mirada severamente.

Nadie dijo nada y en un ciantamen fueron conducidos hacia el Gran Salón, donde 5 mesas estaban abarrotadas de personas de las diferentes casas, fue inevitable sus esmeraldas fueron a parar a la mesa de verde la de Slytherin la que tanto ansiaba la muchacha, los nervios volvían a ella quería vomitar. Todos los miraban con expectación la mesa de los profesores atrás un anciano de barba larga y blanca los miraba con calma era el Director y el mejor mago de todos los tiempos orden de Merlín primera clase Albus Dumbledore.

— Hannah Abott — una rubia de ojos verdes niña fue llamada, sentada en el taburete unos segundos después el sombrero arraido y viejo movió la boca — ¡Hufflepuff!— La mesa de amarillo y bronce aporreo en un estridente aplauso.

— Susan Bones — enseguida volvió a gritar el parlamento sombrero — ¡Huffleppuff!— La niña salió disparada para la mesa de amarillo.

— Lavender Browm — no se hizo esperar — ¡Gryffindor! — esta vez la mesa roja vitoreaba con fuerza.

Asi paso un rato hasta que una niña rara de cabello de escoba castaña salio hacia el taburete — Hermione Granger — paso unos minutos y se escucho — ¡Gryffindor!—

Pero todo el aire fue contenido en la azabache de ojos verdes al escuchar el nombre — Draco Malfoy — el niño de ojos grises paso a su lado y tan siquiera se sentó en el taburete ni bien puesto el sombrero grito — ¡ Slytherin! — todo el aire volvió a sus pulmones y la mesa galornada de verde y plata aplaudió con fuerza.

Mas tarde Daphne fue sorteada como estaba predestinada con Draco en Slytherin, incluso el remingido de Nott y los mastodontes de Crabbe y Goyle. Sólo unos pocos quedaban en la fila, entre esos ella, Potter, Zabini y Weasley.

— Pansy Parkinson — se volvió palida al escuchar su nombre sus piernas fueron gelatina y la presión en su pecho no le dejaba respirar todo era tan lejano y tan lento subía con parsimonia y tomo asiento en el taburete, cuando el sombrero fue puesto en su cabeza ella dio un respingo al escucharlo hablar juraba que solo gritaba las casas pero no era asi.

— Hmm... Vaya una Parkinson... Veo mucha ambición en ti, astucia, temple de líder, pero también valentía, orgullo, centrada, intelecto... Me es difícil elegir una casa a la cual debes pertenecer, tienes bastante características — parloteaba el sombrero sin parar con aire pensativo.

La azabache miraba a cierto niño de ojos grises que le devolvía la vista con demanda — Por favor... En Slytherin... Que sea en Slytherin... — susurraba la niña ferviente mente una y otra vez.

— ¿ Estas segura?, Gryffindor te vendría bien es la perfecta casa para alguien como tu— volvía a decir el sombrero.

Pansy se colocó mas pálida de lo habitual y negó con fuerza cerrando los ojos — Por favor... —

Hubo un momento de silencio y el sombrero grito — ¡ Slytherin!— Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar en la mesa de verde y plata de las serpientes, a la chica el corazón le volvió a bombear y el color le volvió a su piel.

Camino con orgullo en una sonrisa de oreja a oreja con sus ojos verdes brillante, hacia la mesa que seria su nuevo hogar.

Fue recibida entre estrechones de mano de los prefectos y miradas de asentimiento eran menos cálidos que las demás casas.

Muy pronto paso lo mismo con Potter el sombrero lo colocó en Gryffindor luego de un rato, igual que Weasley, al cabo el último fue Zabini y se unió con ellas hacia la mesa de las Serpientes.

Luego de unas palabras mágicas del viejo director el banquete salio en un pestañeo por arte de magia, nunca había tenido tanta hambre y ni se había sentido tan feliz como aquella vez en el cumpleaños de Draco. Definitiva mente el verde siempre sería su color, el color de Pansy Parkinson, el color del orgullo y la ambición.

 ** _« Su nuevo hogar, su nueva familia, Slytherin y las serpientes. »_**


	3. El odio al rojo

No podria creerlo,finalmente, lo había hecho aquella azabache estaba en Slytherin como debía ser una bruja de sangre pura con muchas promesas y expectativas hacia la grandeza. Unos segundos tan solo por unos breves escasos segundos, la palida niña de globos oculares esmeraldas agacho su mirada frente al pure de patatas con un temple preocupante ante las palabras que aún reposaban en su cabeza debido a ese sombrero parlante.

¿ Por que habría querido colocarla en Gryffindor? ¿ Acaso ella no tenía lo suficiente para ser una serpiente más de esa casa?

Si sus padres se enteraran de ese pequeño desliz y opinión de un sombrero andrajadoso y estupido seria su fin. Pero estaba completamente equivocado ella jamás de los jamases podría ser comparada con los ordinarios leones infectados de la escoria de la sociedad mágica. Ella era sangre pura, era una Parkinson, Slytherin era su lugar desde su nacimiento.

Y fue su pequeña reflexión que solo la coloco más altiva en esa mesa con sus iguales y sus mejores amigos. Comia esta vez más calmada mente.

— Hey Pans — era la voz tan familiar de su amigo Zabini,no se habia percatado hasta ahora que permanecia sentado a su lado asi como Theodore de su lado izquierdo. La azabache le dirigio una sonrisa plasmada de orgullo que ambos le devolvieron al instante, aquello habia sido suficiente para disipar toda duda en ella dejando en claro que todo estaba bien y que no había ningún lugar para ella que no fuese Slytherin.

Alzo su vista hacia el frente reencotrandose con esa mirada gris de ese niño rubio Draco Malfoy estaba bastante silencioso no parecia estar nada a gusto con la presencia del fantasma de la casa " El Barón Sanguinario " a su lado tan melancolico y ceñudo. Cada casa poseia un fantasma se habia molestado todo el verano de leer " Historia de Hogwarts " nadie más sabia de sus aficiones por la lectura.

Daphne estaba hacia algunos metros de ellos parecia estar en su hábitat,siempre tan linda, tan natural,tan segura era increíble como habia sacado conversación con algunas niñas de segundo año, se dio cuenta de que unos niños de ese curso la miraban con fascinación. Eso solo provocó en Pansy algo de inseguridad volviendo su vista hacia el plato de pure apenas habia comido algo. Por que ella nunca seria tan linda como esa rubia.

En ese breve instante tan ida parecía la niña en sus propios pensamientos que solo dio un pequeño respingo ante los suspiros de emoción de los demás, buscando la clave de aquel alboroto sus esmeraldas cambiaron hacia el rostro más cercano.

Otra vez por segunda ocasión en su vida había chocado con esa única sonrisa encantadora más hermosa de todas para la niña, cuando Draco sonreia no había nada mejor en el mundo para esa pequeña azabache. Y la razón era por la gran variedad de postres que había aparecido en un ciantamen en la mesa, desde calderos de chocolate hasta pudines de fresas.

Pansy también sonrio como toda una niña emocionada olvidando todo los malos pensamientos que habían invadido su mente.

Solo fue cuestión de tiempo cuando todos estaban satisfechos y soñolientos. Que el director Albus Dumbledore se levanta con su barba más brillante que nunca y sus gafas de media luna, aquella tunica aterciopelada color purpura con muchas estrellas doradas.

— Antes de que se vallan a dormir con su corazón más que contento, tengo algunos avisos que dar, sobre todo para nuestros queridos nuevos alumnos — hace una pequeña pausa mientras da una mirada amable y calurosa a cada rostro nuevo de ese año aquellos niños del primer año — Este año el pasillo del tercer piso esta prohibido el paso a transitarse — luego los cuchicheos de los demás estudiantes antiguos llenaron el gran comedor con sorpresa. — Como todos los años el señor Argus Filch nuestro conserje nos hace recordar que para cualquier estudiante de Hogwarts pasear por el bosque cerca de los terrenos de Hogwarts esta prohibido. — de manera algo cautelosa el mismo Albus le dirigió una mirada a cierto par de cabezas rojas que asomaban en la mesa de los Gryffindor — Algunos lo aprendieron el año pasado — dijo con complicidad y suavidad. — Ahora si mis queridos estudiantes no me queda más que decir Buenas Noches, sus camas calientes y reconfortantes les espera— dicho aquello dio por finalizado su discurso.

A continuación 4 alumnos mayores de las diferentes casa se levantaron de las mesas, Pansy se fijo en el de su casa un chico cabello castaño y ojos azules como el zafiro con expresión autoritaria y severa. La azabache alcanzó a leer la insignia que reposaba en su perchera " Prefecto ". Solo fue una cuestión de segundo donde sintio su mirada en ella y rápidamente agacho la cabeza mientras seguía comiendo del pudin de fresas con las mejillas enrojecidas. Era muy bonito.

— ¡ Slytherin los de primer año conmigo ya!— habia el joven alzado su glacial voz entre el bullicio de los Hufflepuffs y Ravenclaws que ya se movian en tropel hacia la salida...

Entonces todos los de primer año de la casa de las serpientes se levantaron en una organizada fila para seguir detras el prefecto de Slytherin.

Pansy aún esaba enfocada en aquel joven al parecer de quinto año podria calcular, sus mejillas seguian aún arreboladas pues se lograba sentir intimidada. Si todos los chicos mayores eran asi de bien parecido como ese joven. Parkinson tendria mucho problemas por no volverse tan torpe frente a los demás.

—¡ Parkinson!— aquella voz arrastrada asalto casi detras de su nuca dejandole totalmente helada, desvio su pequeño rostro a unos centímetros hacia atras ahi se encontraba Draco Malfoy ese niño rubio platinado con expresión desdeñosa al parecer aguardaba algo y no estaba de buen humor. La niña de ojos esmeraldas cayo de manera inmediata el porqué, ella estaba obstruyendo el paso en el medio del Gran Salón se había quedado parada.

— L..Lo siento — balbuceo con aire distraido y las mejillas más rojas que nunca de la vergüenza ahora se movió, para avanzar apretando sus labios y mirando hacia delante para alcanzar la fila.

— Los de Slytherin no nos disculpamos, aprende eso — siseo el niño Malfoy a su lado en compañía de Crabbe y Goyle.

Ella tan solo se limito a asentir en silencio habia sido demasiada humillación por hoy, escucho las risitas desde atrás de unas niñas que habían escuchado la conversación parecían demasiada entretenidas con su momento de vergüenza.

Volvio agachar la mirada con temple silencioso y mirada centelleante de odio hacia esas estupidas siguio su camino con los demás hasta los pasillos. Bajaron por una escalera en tropel cuál conducían hacia unas tetricas y lúgubres mazmorras empedradas donde la tenue luz de las antorchas daban un poco de calor y visibilidad hacia el lugar.

Pasaron muchos corredores en ningún momento la chica cerro sus ojos ni pestañeo, necesitaba aprenderse el camino.

Hasta que llegaron a un muro mohoso parecido a una bobeda a simple vista siendo entallado de manera circular, aquel lago bordeaba por las orillas dejando unos pocos pozos a la corriente en vista y entonces el sonido estrepitoso de un gruñido hizo vibrar tales paredes y el piso donde estaban, los gritos no se hicieron esperar y los vitores como el bullicio pasmado.

— ¡ Tranquilos!— hablo aquel perfecto tratando de calmar a los niños — Solo es el calamar gigante, le gusta pasar por aqui a estas horas — lo señala hacia el agua desde su distancia y efectivamente se podría ver una cola de reptil larga y escamosa color verde moco con sombras grises sobre saliendo a la superficie seperteando con fiereza.

Entre las miradas de asombro y algo de pavor lo vieron pasar a unos metros de cerca muchos se echaban hacia atras y otros se pegaban hacia el prefecto.

— Escuchen con atención esta es clave que voy a decir una sola vez para poder abrir el pasadizo hacia la sala común, solo lo dire una vez — con eso aquel joven habia llamado la atención de todos los niños. — Sangre Pura — fue más parecido a un siseo firme pero suave, ante los ojos de los demás aquel muro se corria lentamente como un porton deslizándose dejando a la vista una entrada.

El prefecto les hizo una señal para que le siguiese hacia el interior pasaron tres escalones en una plataforma de marmol o algo parecido y bajaron unos cuantos más.

Todos tenian esa mirada de expectación con sus labios entré abiertos. Aquel lugar era una maravilla, aterciopelado en verde y diferentes tonos de plata, muchos estudiantes con sus túnicas ondeantes en grupos jugando Snap explosivos, leyendo o llevando una calida conversación de fanfarronear quien era el mejor según sus estatus económicos.

— Chicos al Ala izquierda de las escaleras y las Chicas al Ala derecha, todas sus cosas los esperan en su habitación. Buenas noches — expreso aquel muchacho con vista aburrida para dejarlos ya que se la buscaron por si solos.

Los demás parecian ansiosos para ir a dormir que tan solo luego de que el prefecto se retirara salieron disparados por las escaleras.

Pansy Parkinson aguardo unos segundos en el primer peldaño de la escalera. Mientras sus amigos Draco, Blaise, Theodore,Crabbe y Goyle. Parecían muy inmiscuidos en una conversación sobre Quiddicht pasaron por su lado.

— Hey Pansy ¿ No vas a dormir?— la voz de cierto moreno llamo su atención mientras estaba a su lado poso una de sus manos en sus hombros.

Ella alzo su vista esmeralda reparando en la realidad una vez más era Blaise.

— Muevete Blaise — profirio el albino de ojos grises con un gesto de reproche.

Vagamente Pansy recordó lo pasado en el comedor hacia unos minutos y sus mejillas enrrojecieron pero de la rabia esa vez por la escenita que tuvo que pasar. —Si...¡ Buenas noches! — grito bruscamente corriendo hacia arriba para ir al lado de las niñas sin mirar atras.

Su corazón crepitaba con fuerza entre su pecho, aquel hormigueo de impotencia se esparcia por toda su piel. Sus ojos encontraron una placa con dos nombres en plata cuál rezaba " Pansy Parkinson y Daphne Greengrass " apreto sus labios algo aliviada al menos no tendría que tratar con desconocidas para compartir alcoba. Se sentia tan cansada y somnolienta que ni siquiera se molesto en lo preciosa que era aquella habitación, en lo adoselado de sus camas, en su baúl, en el tocador a una puerta detras, en el armario inmenso o en las ventanas que daban una clara vista hacia el interior al lago, justamente estaban bajo él, en ese instante paso una sirena.

La niña azabache ni siquiera supo cómo se coloco el pijama,como se cepillo sus dientes y cabellos, solo solo supo que se envolvió entre las sabanas de seda verde y de abandono en los brazos de morfeo con el último pensamiento del por que el sombrero seleccionador habia pensado en colocarla en Gryffindor.

Al primer encuentro del alba daba el primer día de clases, entre las palabras cruzadas con la bella niña Daphne Greengrass su compañera de habitación y su mejor amiga, bajaban por las escaleras con sus túnicas de Slytherin, Pansy por el rabillo del ojo se dedicó a contemplar le unos segundos ¿ Por qué todo le quedaba tan perfecto a Daphne? Y a ella no, la rubia era hermosa sin esforzarse en cambio ella era una niña más completamente invisible. Eran como el azucar y la sal, pues era ella Pansy Parkinson la sal al lado de la siempre encantadora y cautivadora Daphne Greengrass. ¿ Por que alguien como Daphne era su amiga? Si no tenian nada en común.

— ¡ Daph!— habia hablado una niña de cabellos color miel y ojos verde pardos,tan bonita y casi perfecta como Daphne ¿ Es que toda las de Slytherin eran asi? Con razón el sombrero queria colocarla en otra casa.

— Tracey — susurro la rubia con voz melosa llegando a lo que parecer era su nueva amiga, Pansy la siguió de manera tímida a un lado estaba esa chica castaña con la cuál había compartido el bote cuando iban con Blaise y Theodore.

La sala estaba práctica mente vacia salvo por ellas 4.

— Te has tardado un montón — replicó la niña llamada Tracey cuál portaba dos preciosas trenzas hasta sus caderas. — ¿ No te hechabas el closet encima o si?— alzo la cejas la niña con voz bromista y algo estrepitosa.

— Yo no necesito eso soy perfecta a cambio de ti — acarreo mordazmente la rubia de ojos azules mientras batia su cabellos hacia atras.

La otra niña inflo sus mofletes con algo de rencor por esas palabras y decidió cambiar el tema. — ¿ Quien es esa niña?— se había asomado apuntando con el dedo a Pansy como si fuese algún tipo de objeto.

En cambio la niña azabache apretó las solapas de su túnica con las mejillas sonrosadas.

— Ella, es mi mejor amiga Pansy Parkinson — dijo de manera dulce Dahpne mientras la jalaba de una de sus manos para entrelazar sus dedos como una señal confianza. —¿ A poco no tiene unos preciosos ojos? Siempre le digo que parecen esmeraldas — repuso en tono encantador.

— Un gusto Pansy, Soy Tracey Davis — dijo la niña acalorada mente con una sonrisa. — Si son hermosos — quedo unos segundos fija en las pupilas verdes de la niña.

Parkinson se sentia como una nueva atracción a la que vendían. Más avergonzada no podria estar ahora.

Luego la niña castaña se presentó como Millicent Bulstrode, las cuatro bajaron entre conversaciones fluidas hacia el gran comedor. Donde los chicos parecian estar terminando el desayuno.

Pansy tomó asiento junto a Blaise y Millicent, Daphne se fue al lado de Theodore y Tracey,en cambio Draco estaba en frente junto a Crabbe y Goyle.

— ¿ Que tenemos primero?— se había adelantando el moreno consultando su horario — Encantamientos con los de Ravenclaw — susurro con una mueca — Pero miren luego del almuerzo ocupamos dos horas de pociones con los Gryffindor y vuelo también — recalco el mismo mirando a Malfoy con aire malicioso lo que este le correspondió la mirada subita mente.

Mientras desayunaban un revuelo de lechuzas aporrearon el gran comedor con diversos tipos de correo, Pansy no sabía si recibiria algo de sus padres pero le tomó de sopresa al ver aquel búho perlado de su madre con un pequeño sobre de color verde con la " P" encerrada en dorado del sello de su familia y una pequeña caja aterciopleada con una cinta verde limón. Aquel búho deja casi caer el paquete en su plato de gajas de avena.

Dio una mirada fulminante dándole un pedazo de pan al ave para que se fuese. Algo impaciente abrio el sobre y leyo en una delicada letra bien trabajada.

« Querida Pansy princesa mia.

Tu padre y yo estamos muy orgullosos sabíamos que lo lograrias una Slytherin más en la familia como debía de ser. Hemos adjudicado un pequeño obsequio para ti, combina con tus preciosos ojos,cielo.

Pheobe Parkinson

Pd: No hagas amistades con gentuza que no sea sangre pura, tienes una reputación que cuidar. »

Al termino de leer aquella carta rio ligeramente para doblarla en su túnica tomo la pequeña caja y la abrio un jadeito se escapo de sus labios de la emoción había ahi un precioso collar montado en plata con la P de " Parkinson " incrustada entre un rejuego de gemas Esmeraldas. Guardo la cajita con la joya en el bolsillo de su túnica y comio más animada mente.

Alzo la vista un poquito Draco también había recibido correo de su madre un abastecimientos de dulces, pasteles y una carta.

No fue mucho que se quedo con sus ojos algo brillantes mientras comia unos chocolates aquél niño rubio les hizo señas a Crabbe y Goyle para levantarse los tres,eso significaba problemas.

Asi que Pansy advirtió no perderse ningún detalle, en efecto se habían dirigido los tres hacía la mesa de Gryffindor donde estaban, Longbotton, Weasley, Granger la niña rara y Potter, parecían estar viendo una bola roja en las manos del niño llamado Neville.

Solo fue cuestión de tiempo para que fuese arrebatada de sus manos y Draco canturreo con tanta burla — ¡ Miren Longbotton tiene una recordadora!— las risas de Crabbe y Goyle fueron seguidas por los demás en la mesa de Slytherin, Pansy también se burlo.

Pero Potter y Weasley se habían levantado con la varita en mano con la intensión de lastimar a su Draco, la azabache estaba a punto de levantarse con la varita apretada debajo de su túnica para darle su merecido a esos idiotas. Crabbe y Goyle se cuadraron delante de esos dos.

Blaise tomo la mano de Pansy para atajarla y no deja que se levantase sabia sus intenciones. — Espera, mira — le señalo a la profesora y jefa de la casa de Gryffindor que iba con aire ceñudo hacia ellos.

— ¿ Que es lo que pasa aqui?— pregunto con dureza mirando a todo el grupo de Gryffindor, luego a Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle.

— Profesora Malfoy me quito mi recordadora — antes de que pudiese comprobarlo el niño de ojos grises dejo la bola sobre la mesa y llevo sus manos hacia delante.

— Acaso eres ciego Longbotton — susurro con aire inocente aquel niño rubio señalando la recordadora a unos metros de distancia del castaño y se dio media vuelta.

El resto de las clases habían sido interesantes, habian compartido lecciones con Hufflepuff también como fue transformaciones e Historia de la magia una materia que iba más a los hechos y fechas con un profesor quien era un fantasma tenia el don de hacer que todos llegaran a un estado de somnolencia ante la monotomia de esa clase, finalmente en le período de la mañana habian compartido herbologia con los Ravenclaw.

El almuerzo fue más animado y algo ansioso pues todos tenían la expectativa emocionante de la clase de pociones por dos cosas estarian con Gryffindor la casa rival por naturaleza de los de Slytherin y su profesor de pociones no era nada más y nada menos que su jefe de casa Severus Snape.

Al finalizar la comida el grupo salió disparado una vez más en tropel hacia las mazmorras directo al aula de pociones, que era con un ambiente austero y tremulo de manera cuadrada donde distintas cosas raras en frascos decoraban una gran repisa,cada niño portaba " Mil hierbas Magicas y hongos "de Phyllida Spore, entre sus regazos, Pansy tomo asiento en el pupitre ente Daphne y Tracey.

Los de Gryffindor estaban al lado derecho con sus expresiones curiosas. Relativa mente la azabache dirigio su vista hacia cierto trio sentado a unos metros Potter y Weasley. Apreto sus puños con rabia aún no se le olvidaba que habian querido atacar a Malfoy.

En ese instante los murmullos se apagaron aquel profesor habia entrado con su ondeante capa negra, su cabello cetrino y nariz ganchuda sus ojos más negros que nunca y mirada insoldente.

Comenzo a pasar la lista de todos los estudiantes cuando alza la vista en un astivo de media sonrisa calculadora —Asi... —miro directamente hacia el niño de gafas — Harry Potter nuestra nueva celebridad — Draco se rio por lo bajo acompañado de Crabbe y Goyle.

El profesor Snape terminó por pasar la lista y miro a toda la clase con mirada fria y vacia.

— Ustedes aqui estan para aprender la sutil ciencia del arte de las pociones — comenzo a caminar por el salón con expresión altiva y que no se andaba con juegos tenia cierto don hacer callar a la clase tan solo con su mirada —Aquí habra muy pocos estúpidos movimientos de varita y muchos de ustedes dudaran que esto sea magia. No espero que lleguen a entender la belleza de un caldero ardiendo con sus vapores relucientes, el delicado poder de los brebajes que se deslizan a traves de las venas humanas, hechizando la mente, engañando los sentidos, puedo enseñarles como embotellar la fama, preparar la gloria y hasta detener la muerte. Si son algo más que los tontos que tengo que enseñar — y un silencio luego de aquel embellecedor discurso se cernió sobre el salón.

Pansy Parkinson parecía admirada y estaba algo ansiosa por demostrar que no era una tonta, Blaise parecia fascinado, Daphne no quitaba los ojos de encima del profesor.

— ¡ Potter!—rompio aquel silencio el profesor — ¿Qué obtendré si añado polvo de raíces de asfódelo a una infusión de ajenjo?— le había cuestionado astuta mente.

Todas las miradas se centraron en el niño que vivió algunos con ese aire vengativo y malicioso desde el lado de Slytherin. La chica llamada Granger alzaba la mano desesperada por contestar.

—No lo se señor — dijo Harry.

— Bah, Bah se ve que la fama no lo es todo — paso de la mano de la chica Granger y volvio a centrar su atención hacia el niño que vivió —Vamos a intentarlo de nuevo ¿Donde buscarias si te digo que encuentres un Bezoar?— Granger levantaba la mano tan alta que a juzgar de su posición daba el efecto que se caeria en cualquier momento, en cambio Potter parecia no tener la más mínima idea de lo que le preguntaban.

Malfoy y sus amigos se desternillaban de la risa. Pansy estaba igual de entrenida con esa vergüenza.

— No lo se señor — volvio a contestar.

— Parece que no has abierto el libro ¿no es asi Potter?— el profesor no apartaba la mirada de Harry ignorando olímpica mente la mano levantada de Granger —¿Cuál es la diferencia, Potter; entre acónito y luparia? —

La chica Granger se coloco de pie ante eso aun con la mano levantada desesperada por hablar.

—No lo se — volvio Harry una vez más — Pero creo que Hermione lo sabe ¿ Por que no le pregunta a ella — las risas de los Gryfifndor se escucharon desde atrás.

— Sientate — Snape fulminó con la mirada a Granger —Para tu información, Potter; asfódelo y ajenjo producen una poción para dormir tan poderosa que es conocida como Filtro de Muertos en Vida. Un bezoar es una piedra sacada del estómago de una cabra y sirve para salvarte de la mayor parte de los venenos. En lo que se refiere a acónito y luparia, es la misma planta. Bueno, ¿por qué no lo están apuntando todo? — dirigio una mirada ceñuda al grupo.

Rápidamente se escuchó el gorgeo de las plumas entre los pergaminos al escribir la información.

— Se le restara un punto a la casa de Gryffindor por tu insolencia Potter — los de Slytherin intercambiaron miradas de regocijo.

La clase fue luego en parejas donde la realización sencilla de una pocion para curar Forúnculos era la leccion. El profesor se paseaba entre el medio del procedimiento criticando a todos salvo a los de Slytherin y Malfoy que les iba de maravilla. Un fuerte silbido lleno la mazmorra una pocion hechada a perder de Longbotton esta se derramó haciendo hoyos en el suelo. En segundos todos los estudiantes se habían subido en los taburetes. Cuando Longbotton por su torpeza que se habia empapado de la pocion gemia de dolor. Luego de unos sermones más del profesor Snape contra Potter y Gryffindor la clase habia finalizado.

— ¿ Vieron la cara de Potter? — era la voz de Draco Malfoy con tanta burla en su tono los demás reian detras celebrando la desgracia del Gryffindor — Es más idiota de lo que imaginaba — subian las escaleras hacia la dirección del parque del colegio.

Unos segundos más tarde estaban bajo la brisa fresca de aquel patio y el prado verde. 20 escobas alineadas en el suelo. El grupo se adelanto en colocarse al lado izquierdo y más tarde unos minutos habia llegado todo el grupo de los leones de primer año.

Entonces llego una mujer con túnica color azul marino, unos googles en su cabeza un silbato colgando en su cuello. Era la profesora de vuelo " Rolanda Hooch" también conocida por ser la árbitro en los juegos de Quiddicht de las casas. Era baja con el cabello entre cano y ojos de Halcón.

— Bueno ¿ Que están esperando?— bramo hacia los estudiantes — Cada uno al lado de una escoba. Rápido.—

Todos se acomodaron, Pansy miro su escoba era algo raida y pajosa, una total porquería.

— Extiendan la mano en la escoba — explicó la profesora — Y gritan " ¡ Arriba!" — ordeno la mujer a la espera de los demás.

— ARRIBA— Se escucho el grito de varias voces algunas escobas asaltaron de inmediato hacia la mano de sus jinetes,algunas solo vibraron y otras no hicieron nada, la de Weasley le azoto en la cara y las risas llenaron el lugar, Malfoy y Potter estaban ya con las suyas en la mano. Pansy también casi todo los de Slytherin y unos tantos de Gryffindor.

La señora Hooch le enseño como montarse en sus escobas.

— Ahora cuando escuchen el silbato dan una fuerte patada a la tierra — explicó brevemente —Mantengan las escobas firmes, se elevan unos metros y vuelven a tierra firme inclinándose suavemente preparados, uno... dos...—

Pero antes de qué sonase aquel silbato Longbotton con su torpeza y nervios de nuevo dio una fuerte patada y se elevo por los aires.

— ¡ Vuelve aquí muchacho!— gritaba la profesora, le chico se elevaba como un corcho de botella en linea recta. Cada vez más lejos y todos miraban con exasperación aquello.

Y no se hizo esperar la caida en seco la escoba habia sacudido al Gryffindor. La escoba seguia subiendo hasta que se perdió al bosque prohibido.

La profesora fue con Neville con la cara tan pálida como la del muchacho.

— Uy, uy... La muñeca fracturada —susurro en tono preocupante — Ven chico a la enfermeria — y se levantó.

La profesora Hooch se volvio hacia la clase.

— No se muevan mientras llevo a este chico a la enfermeria. Dejen las escobas donde estan o estaran expulsados de Hogwarts en lo que tarden de pronunciar Quiddicht — una mirada de advertencia y se dio vuelta con Neville llorando y quejándose marchándose.

Ante la marcha Malfoy estaba muerto a carcajadas, Crabbe y Goyle le hacian coro y Pansy sonreia.

— ¿Vieron la cara de ese gran idiota?— los de Slytherin se partian de la risa haciéndole coro.

—¡Cierra la boca Malfoy!— era Parvati Patil una niña india de Gryffindor.

— Oh ¿ Estas enamorada de Longbotton?— Pansy se habia adelantado también a sacar ese veneno que tenía muy escondido — No sabía que te gustaban los bebes llorónes, Parvati — las demás chicas de su casa también se burlaban de Parvati.

Theo, Blaise, Daphne daban una vista divertida de la situación. Draco le dirigio una mirada de complice hacia Pansy que sintio sus mejillas arder y sonrio.

Malfoy se agacho a recoger algo que brillaba en la hierba —¡ Miren!— alzaba la recordadora con triunfó — Es la recordadora de Longbotton, tal vez si hubiese usado esta cosa estúpida hubiese recordado caer en su trasero — las risas se hicieron más presentes.

— ¡ Dame eso Malfoy!— bramo Harry con furia. Todos callaron para observarlos.

Draco sonrio más malevolo que nunca.

— Creo que voy a dejarla en algún sitio para que Longbotton la encuentre ¿ Que tal en la copa de un árbol? — empleo con astucia y malicia.

— ¡ Pasala!— grito Potter con furia.

Pero Malfoy ya se había montado en su escoba volando en unos metros hacia arriba — ¡ Si la quieres Potter ven por ella!— le reto el rubio.

Potter estaba decidido y cogio su escoba. Pero la chica de cabello enmarañado y castaño intervino — ¡ No!— grito Granger — La señora Hooch nos dijo que no nos movieramos. Nos meterás en un lío — advirtió con solemnidad.

— El chico Potter no tienes las agallas ¿ O sí?— la azabache entono con aire lleno de malicia era un nuevo sentimiento que le hacia sentir viva. Sobre todo cuando Draco le gustaba jugar ese juego.

Harry dirigio una mirada enfurecida a Pansy y se subio a su escoba ingnorando los gritos de Granger.

Se alzo por los aires hasta el más alto roble donde Draco se encontraba debajo jugando con la recordadora y mirada fiera.

— ¡ Sueltala!— gritaba el chico Potter una vez más.— ¡O te tumbare de tu escoba!—

— ¿ A si?— se burlaba Draco invitándole a más.

Pero algo sucedio aquel chico Potter se habia lanzado hacia Draco en la escoba, un chillido salio de la boca de Pansy con angustia estaba a punto de tomar ella su escoba y tronarle los huesos a Harry.

— ¡Mira!— grito Daphne a su lado, la azabache alzo la vista.

Draco estaba sano y salvo se había movido a un lado antes que Potter le embistiera. No por nada aquel rubio era excelente en el vuelo.

— Aqui no estan Crabbe y Goyle para salvarte Malfoy —aporreo Harry con aire de triunfó.

Draco le miraba con desdén — ¡ Piensa rápido Potter!— tiro la bola hacia arriba y bajo en picado de su escoba a tierra firme para juntarse con los de su grupo.

Los gritos y los vítores por parte de la casa de los Leones no se hicieron esperar, el chico Potter habia atrapado la recordadora y bajaba también hacia el suelo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Y el odio inminente de los de Slytherin se acrecentó ante eso, ya era algo personal, ante la escena Blaise señalo a lo profesora Mcgonagall que se acercaba con furia y severidad. Los de Slytherin intercambiaron miradas cargadas de astucia y malicia.

— ¡HARRY POTTER!— bramo la mujer. El aludido se puso pálido más de lo usual estaba temblando. — Nunca...En mis años en hogwarts...—la mujer estaba muerta de la furia. — ¿Como te has atrevido? —

— No fue su culpa profesora...— habia intervenido Parvati.

Parkinson dio una mirada amenazadora hacia ella.

— Silencio Parvati — ordeno la profesora.

— Pero Malfoy...— el cabello de zanahoria fue de metiche.

¡¿ Como se atrevía?! Estupido Weasley la pagaría. Alguien sostenía la túnica de Pansy tenia la intención de salir disparada contra el Weaslye sin importar que había una figura de autoridad ahí. Era Theodore.

— Tranquila...— susurro.

— Ya es suficiente Weasley, Harry Potter ven conmigo — dijo en tono autoritario y se adelanto con Potter detrás.

— Mañana no veremos más Potter por aquí — se pavoneaba Malfoy con triunfo total, entre las risas de los demás de su casa.

Pansy relajo su genio y sonrio también con satisfacción ante las caras de preocupación de los de Gryffindor.

Todo había salido mejor de lo que esperaba.

— Como dijo la profesora Hooch, se va antes de que diga Quiddicht — alzo la voz Pansy con el tono mordaz en sus palabras mirando a el chico de ojos grises que le devolvía una sonrisa llena de malicia.

« Habian 3 cosas que Pansy Parkinson habia descubierto : El odio a los de Gryffindor, lo buena que era siendo alguien cruel y lo feliz que se lograba sentir al ver a Draco devolverle la sonrisa. Aquel sombrero se habia equivocado ella no tenía nada de Gryffindor, odiaba el rojo, ella era una serpiente venenosa y letal.»


End file.
